


Meeting Rafael

by Fanatic_weirdo



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Scared Rafael, gentle Max, good dads, good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: Magnus loved Alec, and he knew how much Alec loved him and Max, but as he looked at the small Shadowhunter boy clinging to Alec’s leg, he couldn’t stop his stomach from dropping slightly. Not in fear or unwant of the scared, bruised, skinny little boy, but of the fact that this was a Shadowhunter, a human skinned Shadowhunter without horns and magic—and wasn’t it possible that Alec would now prefer a child of his own race over their Blueberry?Don't kill me. It's good. Please read.





	1. Meeting Rafe.

Magnus loved Alec, and he knew how much Alec loved him and Max, but as he looked at the small Shadowhunter boy clinging to Alec’s leg, he couldn’t stop his stomach from dropping slightly. Not in fear or unwant of the scared, bruised, skinny little boy, but of the fact that this was a Shadowhunter, a human skinned Shadowhunter without horns and magic—and wasn’t it possible that Alec would now prefer a child of his own race over their Blueberry, who was currently with his Aunt Cat?  
  
His heart knew those thoughts were ridiculous but his head flashed images of Magnus’s own mother killing herself in shame of having a child that was not human. Images of his stepfather trying to drown him, calling him an abomination, telling him he was the reason his mother died. Images of dozens of Warlock children being abandoned by their mothers. The image of the note left of his own son when he was thrown out like garbage: “Who could ever love it”. Magnus loved that little blue boy the moment he laid eyes on him, and he believed Alec had too, but it still made him anxious.   
  
“Hi, I’m Magnus,” Magnus said softly, kneeling in front of the child who buried his face in Alec’s leg, shaking in fear. Alec bent down, getting to their level and held the little boy gently.   
  
“This is my husband. He’s not going to hurt you,” Alec said with a kind smile.   
  
The boy blinked rapidly before turning slowly to Magnus who smiled at him. He could tell the boy had been through hell. There were scars on a lot of the skin showing. He was wearing rags and old ratty shoes that had holes in them and were clearly too small.   
  
“I couldn’t leave him with them,” Alec claimed and Magnus realized he was talking to him. “I don’t know what they have planned for him, but he needs to feel safe, and there is no way he’d feel that way in Idris.” It was an apology for springing this on Magnus even though he’d sent him a fire message, but they hadn’t exactly talked about it. “Plus, I’m the only one he could stand to be touched by,” Alec continued.   
  
Magnus nodded a soft smile on his face at his husband’s huge heart.   
  
“Does he have a name” Magnus asked, noticing that the boy was studying him and Alec shyly. He was coiled tight like a spring, ready to run at any second. Magnus remembered feeling the way this boy looked when he was living on the streets as a child, always ready to fight or run away. Terrified that everyone was out to get him, to hurt him. It broke Magnus’s heart. He was just a little boy; no child should feel as scared as this one looked.   
  
“No, we’ve only been able to figure out what I told you from deduction. We assume he’s an orphan from the Buenos Aires Institute.”   
  
Magnus flinched; that attack had happened four years ago. This child could have been on his own for that long; Lilith only knows how he survived at all.   
  
“He hasn’t spoken, so we don’t know anything about him. They wanted to get you to cast a spell on him to get him to talk, but I shut that down,” Alec admitted. Magnus would have never ever done that. Even if it wouldn’t hurt the child physically, it could make him even more afraid and untrusting.   
  
Magnus watched as Alec spoke gentle broken Spanish to the boy, and it was clear the boy heard and understood everything they were saying, as he turned his head slightly to Alec, but he made no effort to respond. Magnus swallowed the lump in his throat. He was almost ashamed of how he felt so worried that his husband would love this boy more than Max. They weren’t even keeping this child; the Clave would want him to go to a Shadowhunter family, Magnus was sure of it.   
  
“Te gustaría algo de comer,” Magnus asked, knowing more Spanish than Alec. The boy gulped. “O agua?” Magnus offered. That had more of a reaction, the child’s eyes widened and he almost moved towards Magnus before taking a step back, his head tucked, as if he wasn’t allowed to want things.   
  
“I’ll go grab him a water,” Alec said, but didn’t move for a moment. “I’m going to get you aqua, bien?” Alec said kindly. “I’ll be right back,” he promised and stood.   
  
The little Shadowhunter inhaled sharply when Alec took a step away but he didn’t move and Magnus took that as a very good thing. Even though he was so withdrawn into himself that it looked like he could hardly breathe, at least he wasn’t moving away from Magnus or watching him with wide, fearful eyes.   
  
“Habla Ingles?” Magnus asked. The boy blinked several times before moving his head up and down in what would be the first true purposeful response. Magnus melted and grinned, the boy’s eyes looked from Magnus’s smile to his eyes before quickly looking away and biting the inside of his cheek, his lips being pulled to one side. He was a beautiful child, Magnus admitted, black hair that while matted with dirt and dust, was thick and curly, dark brown eyes that were wide and full of fear, but maybe not as much as had been, his skin was covered in bruises, scars, and scraps, and Magnus wanted nothing more than to heal them, to make the caramel skin smooth like any child’s should be.   
  
“I’m a Warlock,” Magnus told him, unsure if he knew what that meant. The boy blinked now chewing on his bottom lip. Magnus almost laughed, Alec did that all the time. Was that a Shadowhunter thing? “Do you know what that means?” He didn’t want to sound condescending but he needed to know. The boy raised and lowered his head once, a nod. “Did any Warlock hurt you before?” A small shake of the head ‘no’ sent relief flooding through Magnus. “I won’t either,” he claimed.   
  
Alec came back into the room, holding out a bottle of water and a long straw to the child who didn’t move but stared desperately at the liquid.   
  
“Come on, want to sit on the couch,” Alec motioned to the couch.   
  
The kid’s breath quickened slightly but he rushed over to the couch, pressing himself into the corner. It was a little jarring as he’d seemed to not be as afraid, but now had his face buried in his knees, which he’d brought up to his chest, while shaking like a leaf. Magnus looked at Alec who looked heartbroken; Magnus was sure he looked the same.   
  
“Hijo,” Alec said softly and Magnus flinched and for once was glad Alec wasn’t looking at him. ‘Son’. He should have known Alec would want a Shadowhunter son one day. How could he be happy with a Warlock for a child? He was raised to think Shadowhunters were superior, and Alec had always wanted children, probably never dreaming of little blue boysm but sons that looked like the little boy he was now kneeling in front of. Alec gently unscrewed the water bottle and stuck the straw into it, holding it out to the child. “It’s just water,” Alec said carefully.   
  
Magnus watched as the little boy reached out and took the water, pulling it back to himself as if Alec was going to take it back. His stomach twisted. That’s exactly what he thought, that anything he was offered would be revoked. He couldn’t go to the Institute; he couldn’t be raised by the Clave or other Shadowhunters. This child needed time, love, a family. He could not be raised to be a machine. He’d have his issues even if raised in a loving family, but if he were just given to whoever would take him…he’d be destroyed. Alec looked up at Magnus who looked back at him. Their eyes met and they both knew; this was their son. He could never let the Clave have him, and he would just have to make sure Max knew Magnus loved him to the moon and back 100 times. Alec would have his Shadowhunter son, and Max would be loved regardless. Magnus would make sure of it.   
  
“Daddy! You’re back!”   
  
A cry of joy from the toddler launching himself out of the portal that neither man had noticed caused the boy on the couch to let out a choked sound of panic and nearly drop his water bottle. The couch only saved by Magnus’s magic. It had been instinctual, with a toddler, to stop something from spilling with magic, but Magnus instantly regretted it when the kid yelped and threw himself off the couch, away from the magic, sobs bubbling from his throat. Max had now realized there was another child in the house and had stopped moving. Cat who had followed him through the portal had put her glamour up, which Alec and Magnus both hated was her go to, but understood that maybe it was what the scared child needed, to not be overwhelmed with three Downworlders.   
  
“Hey, Blueberry,” Alec said calmly, smiling at his son and a small amount of Magnus’s anxiety dissipated, but not enough of it. Of course, Alec would still love Max; it was never about that. It was about him not loving them equally.   
  
“Who that,” Max asked as he walked up to Alec who wrapped his arms around Max and kissed his temple affectionately. The other boy was looking at Max with wide eyes, his sobs gone, but his breathing still shallow and quick. Alec let one arm drop but left the other around Max’s shoulder, now both facing the kid who was peeking over the armchair of the couch.   
  
“We don’t actually know his name,” Magnus admitted, sitting on the side of the couch opposite of where the boy was hiding. His eyes darted to Magnus before moving back to Max, clearly the blue skin and horns more of an attention grabber for the little boy.   
  
“Where his parents,” Max asked in his three-year-old speech. Magnus noticed Alec’s hand tighten around Max’s shoulder, a move of protection that was common with Alec. Magnus wondered if he was thinking about Max ever being left alone as this little boy had.   
  
“He doesn’t have any, Blue,” Alec explained. Max stuck out his bottom lip, their compassionate little Warlock clearly not liking this news. He climbed on the couch before either father could stop him and looked over the arm of the couch at the Shadowhunter child.   
  
“I’m Max,” Max said. The kid had backed away from the couch, but only a little, and now he was looking at Max with nothing but curiosity. Alec’s eyes were glowing with pride for his son’s kindness and ability to be calm, clearly sensing this wasn’t a child he could ask to play and drag to do what he wanted. “Is he like you, Daddy? Shadowhunter?” Magnus’s eyes widened in surprise, unsure as to why Max would have suspected that. Alec let out a small huff of laughter.  
  
“Yes, how did you know that,” he asked the toddler, his hand going up to his back, since he was now leaning rather far over to get a better look at the other child.   
  
“He got sad eyes,” Max reported and Alec’s face fell and he blinked rapidly, clearing his eyes of emotions. “We fix it, right? We make him happy,” this time neither Alec nor Magnus nor Cat for that matter, could keep the tears out of their eyes at the innocence and goodness of the little blue Warlock who had just noticed the water bottle on the floor next to Alec. He climbed back off the couch and picked up the bottle then started towards the boy. All the adults tensed, but Max smiled and stopped just short of the boy’s personal space and held out the water bottle. “Yours.” Alec raised his eyebrows. He and Magnus weren’t even aware that word was in Max’s vocabulary. Max’s favorite words were “Mine”, “Go”, and “No”, and even if it was just a water bottle, seeing their son giving so openly and willingly to this child made them both beam. Alec reached back and grabbed Magnus’s hand, squeezing it with a grin.   
  
Of course it would be Max that would make this terrified little boy feel less afraid. Of course, he would know exactly what to do with a frightened child. The boy hadn’t taken his eyes off Max even as he very slowly reached out and took the water bottle. The he slowly held it back out to Max who took a sip from the straw before pulling back and turning the straw towards him.  
  
“Now you,” he ordered. Magnus rolled his eyes at his son’s demanding tone, even as he wiped his cheek clear of the tear that had fallen at the scene in front of him. The boy bit his lip before slowly taking the straw in his mouth and taking several large gulps and letting out a long exhale when he was finished. He’d nearly drank half the bottle. He held the bottle out hesitantly to Alec who stretched his arm out and took it, fighting the desire to scoot closer, not wanting to mess up Max’s progress.   
  
Max grinned excitedly at him. “Want to see what I learned today?” Magnus opened his mouth to tell Max that it probably wasn’t a good idea, but before he could, Max opened his hand and created a group of tiny purple lights that flew at the boy. His eyes widened slightly, but the lights just flurried around him, tickling his skin and Magnus’s mouth fell open as they found all of the kid’s bruises. Max was too young to be able to heal, but it was clear that his magic knew those weren’t supposed to be there. Then something more magical than the magic flowing from Max happened: the little boy giggled. It was small and almost inaudible, but the push of happy sound out of his lung couldn’t be anything else. Max giggled too before the magic vanished. “Fireflies,” he stated.   
  
The boy reached out towards Max before stopping short, pulling his hands back, holding them against his chest in almost a scolding manner. Magnus’s heart ached to think how he’d learned that reaching out for things was a bad thing.   
  
“Touch?” Max asked curiously, holding out his hand and pointing at his skin, “Blue.”   
  
The boy looked from the skin to Max’s face then up to Alec whose expression was kind, because of course it was. Then he looked at Magnus and Magnus worried for a moment that his expression was nervous. He’d seen Shadowhunter children want to touch Max’s skin and horns out of curiosity and while most of them had not been out to hurt a toddler, Magnus knew it sometimes made Max feel different. Max held his hands out closer to the kid who looked at Magnus again who smiled this time. He saw the boy gulp before carefully reaching out and touching the top of Max’s hands. Max grinned as the boy gently ran his fingertips over his hands, between his knuckles and over his fingers. They had the same sized hands, which was slightly disconcerting.   
  
“Cat,” Alec murmured softly, as if not wanting to break the spell. “Do you think you could give him a once over? As a doctor? To make sure there aren’t any broken bones or anything?” Catarina hummed softly as she studied the child. He was so skittish, even his care of how lightly he was touching Max told her he hadn’t been touched with much kindness in his life.   
  
“I could, but I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she admitted. “I recommend Magnus just do it when he’s asleep. I think it would be far too distressing for him to do it by hand.” Alec nodded, realizing she was right. “He’s clearly malnourished though, and I would suspect if he doesn’t have any current broken bones, he’s had them before.” Magnus and Alec winced at her words, the thought that the little boy had spent at least 4 years of his life alone, hurt, scared, without any kind of human contact, at least not any that was kind. “This kid, I can’t get him to be still for 30 seconds and he’s hardly moved in nearly a minute” Catarina said with amusement in her voice looking at Max.   
  
Magnus chuckled, “I know. He’s been non-stop since day one, I didn’t know he was even capable.”   
  
The three adults laughed quietly as they watched the kids. Max had turned his palms and was now touching the other boy, who looked slightly nervous and tense but wasn’t shaking and didn’t appear to feel the need for it to stop. Max was being as soft as the boy had been, copying his movement, not doing anything that wasn’t done to him. It made Magnus smile.   
  
“Daddy! We have pancakes?” Max dropped his hands and climbed to his feet and ran into Alec’s lap. Alec let out an ‘oof’ at Max hitting his stomach, but he grinned and hugged Max to his chest before blowing raspberries into Max’s neck. Max squealed and giggled loudly, Magnus noticed the kid shift back slightly, but then he realized Max was enjoying what was happening and his head tilted in wonder.   
  
Alec chuckled happily as he pulled away from Max. “Blueberry or chocolate chip pancakes?” Alec asked, looking up at the other boy to see if he had an opinion. The boy was looking at his hands where Max had touched him before his eyes flitted back up to them. “Do you like pancakes,” he asked the kid. He was taken aback by being asked a question and Magnus could see him searching for the right answer before shrugging.   
  
“You’ll love dem,” Max claimed, grinning. “And boff, Daddy! Make boff!” he bounced excitedly in Alec’s arms.   
  
Alec laughed at Max and nodded. “Your wish is my command,” he said and rose to his feet. “Hijo, do you want to come with us? Into the kitchen?” He had Max on one hip and motioned to the door leading to the kitchen. The child looked around at the options. Magnus and Cat or Alec and Max? He jumped up and grabbed Alec’s pant leg, his other hand reaching up and grabbing Max’s shoe. Magnus watched as Alec melted at the little boy’s touch and he smiled warmly at him before looking up at Catarina, “You staying for dinner? I’ll make them vegan for you,” he offered.  
  
Catarina smiled gratefully at the offer but shook her head. “Nah, I need to get home before my teenager gets bored and ends up blowing the house up or something.” Both Alec and Magnus laughed at what probably wasn’t a joke knowing Madzie. That girl did not do well unsupervised. Alec blew her a kiss since there was a young Shadowhunter anchored to his leg, which she returned before winking at Max who sent her a magic butterfly.   
  
“Butterfly kisses,” he said as the magical butterfly landed on his aunt’s cheek.   
  
“Thank you, sweet boy,” she said as she sent back the butterfly that settled on Max’s cheek.   
  
“You too,” Max said, sending the butterfly to the little boy who jumped slightly at the magic but blushed as it tickled his skin.  
  
Alec beamed, kissing Max’s cheek. “Come on, I’ve got pancakes to make,” he said and took a small step, giving the kid a chance to walk with him. Once they disappeared into the kitchen Magnus let out a sigh, and Catarina sat down next to him.  
  
“What’s going through your head right now,” she asked. Magnus looked up at her, faking surprise. This woman had known him 300 hundred years; she knew him better than anyone, even Alec.   
  
“I don’t know what you mean,” Magnus lied. Catarina raised one eyebrow, and he huffed in annoyance. “Yeah fine,” he grumbled. He sighed and took a moment to phrase his fears properly. “It’s just, this kid, he’s a Shadowhunter,” Magnus reported.  
  
“Very observant,” Catarina teased.   
  
Magnus swatted her playfully before sighing heavily again, “Alec’s a Shadowhunter.” Magnus said and Catarina scrunched her face up in confusion. “If we keep him, which…honestly I want to and I know Alec does too, but if we keep him…” He drifted off, feeling like saying it out loud either made it more real or made him sound like the most horrible husband ever. Slowly realization dawned on Catarina’s face just before she scowled deeply at him.  
  
“You think he won’t love Max as much if he has a Shadowhunter child?” She already knew the answer but couldn’t help but hope she was wrong. She hadn’t loved the idea of Magnus dating a Shadowhunter when she found out about Alec but then Alec had proven time and again that he loved Magnus with everything in him. Adopting Max had been Alec’s idea in the first place. He fought the Clave at every turn for Downworlder equality, never treating anyone as less than. How could Magnus, the person who loved him most on this earth and whom he loved most, believe that Alec would ever show favoritism towards his children because of their race?  
  
“Is that stupid?” Magnus asked softly.  
  
“A little bit,” Catarina agreed. “Particularly because we’re talking about Alec, but I understand you feeling that way. Your own mother couldn’t deal, neither could Max’s, but I don’t think you have to worry,” she said, taking his hand in hers. “Max could burn down the Institute and Alec would tell him he did a good job,” Magnus laughed at Catarina’s words, knowing she was telling the truth. “And here’s another question: let’s flip it, if you guys adopt him, great idea by the way, are you going to love Max more because he’s a Warlock?” Magnus’s face snapped up to hers. She looked at him with a knowing smirk on her face.  
  
“Ugh, I hate when you know you’re right. You get so smug,” he muttered.  
  
Catarina chuckled and kissed his head. “You bagged a good one, Bane. Don’t fret; his heart is big enough for much more than just you and Blueberry.”   
  
After Catarina portaled out, Magnus continued to sit in the living room for a while longer listening to the sounds of his family in the kitchen. Clinking dishes and a rapidly chattering 3-year-old and Alec’s deep, soothing voice. Magnus hoped one day the sounds of a little Shadowhunter would also join the melody of his life. Magnus waved his hand and expanded their apartment, creating another bedroom. He was unsure of the boy’s favorite colors or preference so he went with dark blue and white. They were inoffensive but not completely bland. They could add more stuff once the little boy was able to come out of his shell a bit.  
  
He poked his head into the kitchen. Max was sitting on the counter, covered in flour with a messy spoon in his hand, his mouth smeared with what Magnus knew had to be blueberries. Alec had on an apron and he stood just to the left of the hot stove in order to make sure he could intercept Max if he tried to reach out, though the toddler had learned his lesson about the hot stove a while ago and ever since kept his hands clear. The other little boy, however, was sitting quietly at the table, following every move Alec and Max made with his eyes. There was an uncertainty in his face but also a want that made Magnus want to embrace him and never let him go. The little boy desperately needed a bath, but Magnus wasn’t sure today was the day to do that. And just waving his hand and cleaning him with magic might delay any progress made if it was done without permission. Maybe when he was sleeping and Magnus was healing him, he could clean him up a little too. He’d ask Alec his opinion.   
  
“Smells delicious,” Magnus announced, his presence causing the boy to jump but not move. Max greeted him and made grabby hands at him, knowing there was no way Magnus could ignore those. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck as Magnus pulled him off the counter, giving Alec’s cheek a soft kiss before Alec turned and they met lips for a deeper kiss, Alec sighing in contentment.   
  
“Me next!” Max demanded and he pushed Magnus’s chest to get him to part from Alec. Alec chuckled as Magnus rolled his eyes but pucker his lips to accept a blueberry flavored peck from their son. Magnus sat next in the chair next to the kid who was now watching him cautiously.   
  
“Hi,” he greeted, holding Max in his lap. The boy pressed his lips together before nodding in acknowledgment. “Are you hungry?” The question went answered by the boy’s stomach growling loudly as the smell of cooking filled the apartment. Magnus smiled kindly as the kid blushed and ducked his head. Just then, Magnus’s own stomach also grumbled in emptiness and Alec laughed while the boy looked up in surprise, and, was that the hint of a smile Magnus saw? “Guess you aren’t the only one,” Magnus grinned. The boy looked back down at his hand, but this time, Magnus was almost positive it was to hide a smile. Progress.  
  
Bedtime had been less successful. Max, who never wanted to go to bed, had scared the other boy with his usual routine of screaming in protest when the word ‘bed’ was mentioned. Then Max had run around the apartment, throwing off magic, which while that didn’t scare the kid, clearly didn’t make him comfortable.   
  
“Okay, can you put up a silence bubble around his room? I’m going to try to put him to bed, and then I’ll help you with the demon,” Alec teased. Magnus sighed but nodded, waving his hand and putting a noise blocking spell on the next bedroom as Alec kissed him lightly and motioned for the other boy to follow him. He walked into the room and was taken aback when the sound of Max’s refusals to be put to sleep cut off instantly.   
  
Magnus turned to Max who was pouting and yelling “NO” at varying volumes.   
  
“Blue,” he tried, but Max shook his head rapidly and his screaming got louder. “Oh for goodness sake,” he didn’t like to do this, but he waved his hand and Max’s voice was gone. He didn’t do it often, but desperate times called for desperate measures. The toddler kicked his feet furiously and waved his fist in the air in a fit. Magnus rolled his eyes before grabbing Max’s arms in one hand and pressed his feet against the couch with the other. “Blueberry, I need you to listen to me,” his voice was quiet and soft, which told Max he wasn’t in trouble and that Magnus wasn’t going to fuss at him. “You know the little boy Daddy is putting to bed?” Max looked in the direction of where he’d seen Alec take him and nodded. “So that little boy doesn’t have a family. He’s never been cuddled, or hugged, or kissed, or read stories at night.” Max’s eyes were wide with sadness and wet with tears. “Daddy and I want us to become his family,” Max nodded rapidly, a smile bursting on his face. Magnus smiled proudly before tapping Max’s nose now that the blue Warlock wasn’t fighting him anymore he released his limbs. “However, I need you to understand that it may be a while before he talks to us, and it will be even longer before he’s not a little scared of us.” Magnus could see the question so he snapped his fingers and gave Max his voice back.  
  
“Why’s he scared, we’re not scary,” Max asked, almost sounding like his feelings were hurt.  
  
“Well, Sweetheart, you know how you don’t like certain things on TV or how you don’t like certain people at Daddy’s work,” Magnus asked. Max nodded. “Well for most of his life he’s only been around people he doesn’t like, and we don’t know for sure, but we think some people might have hurt him.” He hated explaining this to a toddler; he didn’t want Max to know there were monsters in the world.   
  
“Why,” Max asked sadly. “Why would someone hurt him?”   
  
Magnus kissed his forehead comfortingly. “I don’t know, baby, sometimes people are just mean for no reason.” Max nodded, looking at his hands.   
  
“Was me screaming like dose bad people? Did I scare him?” Max looked as if he couldn’t live with himself if he had.   
  
“No, I don’t think you scared him the way those bad people did, but I think you made him a little nervous, because you were so loud. So maybe tomorrow, even if you don’t want to go to bed, how about you don’t scream and use your magic so loudly, hmmm,” he kissed Max’s head again. “At least until he’s a little more used to us, okay?” Max nodded.   
  
“I’m sorry, Papa,” he said, hugging Magnus and burying his face in Magnus’s neck. Magnus embraced him tightly, kissing his dark blue hair.  
  
“You don’t have to be sorry, Blueberry. You did nothing wrong. We just have to be a little gentler with him, at first, like you were this afternoon when you first met him. He had been very nervous around Daddy and I before you got here, but you made him more comfortable. We were so proud of you,” Magnus told him. Max pulled back, a shy smile on his face.  
  
“I did good?”   
  
Magnus grinned and kissed him all over his face over and over, making his son giggle and squeal when Magnus tickled his neck with his scruff.   
  
“You did so good. And those fireflies were so cool!” Magnus claimed. They had mentioned it at dinner, but it bore repeating. He didn’t ever want his son to feel like using his magic wasn’t allowed or encouraged. Max bounced excitedly, giggling, and clapping his hands, sending off light sparks into the room. Magnus sent a cylinder shaped energy towards them, catching them one by one before bringing it back between them. The firefly lights twinkled.  
  
“Let dem go, Papa, you should always let dem free,” Max pleaded. Magnus smirked and the cylinder vanished and the lights flew all around the room before fading. Max let out a long yawn.   
  
“Okay, Blue, I’ll read you a story, then Daddy will read you one.” Magnus scooped him up and for a second it felt like Max was going to go off again, but instead he just sighed and laid his head on Magnus’s shoulder, his thumb slipping in his mouth.   
  
Magnus was nearly done with his story when Alec entered, smiling at the sight before him.   
  
“Daddy!” Max said happily, though the sleepiness was clearly in his voice.   
  
“Hey Blueberry,” Alec greeted. “Don’t let me interrupt,” he nodded to Magnus as he climbed into bed next to Max who giggled and snuggled into his side. Magnus continued the story, exchanging stolen glances with Alec who looked tired but so happy. He had been away for 4 days. They both always hated when either of them had to travel for work, but it was always necessary. Still Magnus hadn’t even had a moment to really talk or be with his husband since he came home. Which was understandable, that boy had needed their attention as did the boy buried happily in his daddy’s side.   
  
When Magnus’s story was over Max looked up at Alec. “Now you tell me one,” he ordered.   
  
Alec chuckled, “Yes, Your Highness, but let me talk to Papa for a minute first.” He rolled out of the bed, causing the toddler to moan but he waited while Alec and Magnus walked out of his bedroom.   
  
“He went out like a light,” Alec said, as they approached the new bedroom. “He just didn’t know what the bed was for, which…” Alec’s voice cracked. Magnus grabbed his hands and kissed his lips lightly. They turned and looked into the bedroom. Alec stood behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist, his chin on Magnus’s shoulder. The little boy was curled up tightly, his face peaceful in sleep, nuzzled into the pillow; his fists were gripping the sheets tightly, as if fearing it would be ripped off him. He would take a lot of work. They were already two very busy leaders with one rambunctious toddler. This little boy couldn’t be touched, they didn’t know his name, and he had yet to speak a word, that was if he even could speak. It wasn’t going to be easy.  
  
“I like having two sons,” Magnus hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but Alec tightened his hold around his waist and kissed just behind his head.  
  
“Me too.”   
  
Alec released him but only so he could turn him and kiss his lips deeply. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered, kissing him again. Magnus gripped Alec’s shirt tightly in his fists as he nodded into the kiss.  
  
“I missed you too, Sayang,” Magnus whispered into his lover’s lips.   
  
“Daddy!” A cry came from Max’s room and the men parted with a smirk.   
  
“Coming Blue,” Alec called in a hushed tone even if Magnus hadn’t lowered the silence spell yet. He smiled at Magnus, kissing him again before heading into Max’s room.   
  
Magnus turned and went into the other boy’s room. They would have to call him something other than ‘boy’ since he was staying, but Magnus wanted him to speak so he could tell them if he already had a name. Magnus waved his hand and the dirt and grime disappeared from the boy. He was a beautiful little boy; he had been even dirty, but now that he was clean, Magnus could truly see what he looked like. His parents had to have been killed because no one would not miss this child if they lost him. Magnus carefully started sending magic over him. He didn’t want to wake him as some people, especially hyper aware ones, could sense magic even when they were asleep. Magnus suspected this child had been forced to be vigilant his entire life to all perceived dangers. Still, either he didn’t sense Magnus’s magic as dangerous or he was merely too tired to be awoken, the boy slept on through Magnus’s healing.   
  
Catarina had been right. He had several past broken bones; luckily they’d healed properly. He’d broken his ankle, several ribs, his wrist a couple times and his collarbone. What had this child gone through? What disturbed Magnus the most though was the scars on his arms that Magnus could see from his one arm that was over the covers. Pinhole scars in sets of two were all over his arm and neck and that was just what Magnus could see. This boy had been attacked by vampires. Lilith only knew how often, and how long ago. There were a couple that couldn’t have been more than three months old. Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep calm so he didn’t wake up the little boy. Finally, every wound and bruise was healed and he’d taken care of the scars he’d been able to. Unfortunately, most of them remained. As Magnus stared at the broken child he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through his hair, as he would when comforting Max, and kiss him on the forehead, but he knew both actions would wake him and that wasn’t what he needed. So, instead, he slipped out of the room, taking off the silence shield in case he needed them during the night they would be able to hear him.   
  
He tiptoed to Max’s room and instantly what was left of his nerves about Alec loving this Shadowhunter more than Max vanished. Max was apparently asleep, but he was lying on Alec’s chest, his magic sparking out of his hands, sending those small lights up to the ceiling like stars as Alec softly sang “When You Wish Upon a Star” from Pinocchio. Alec had one of the most beautiful voice’s Magnus had ever heard, clear and soothing and deep in his chest. It was easy to understand how it put Max to sleep so quickly.   
  
“If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
Fate is kind  
  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing  
Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true”   
  
Alec was petting Max’s hair and kissed his head gently when he was finished with the song.   
  
“I thought my wishes were too big, my little Blueberry, but then Papa came and then you came, wishes I never dared wish out loud, but you came true anyway. No, you’re better than anything boring old me could have dreamed up. Both you and Papa, and now your brother. All three of you are wishes I was too afraid to make. I thank the Angel every day that Fate did come through and gave me the greatest gifts imaginable.” Alec whispered into his son’s hair, “Now all I wish for is your happiness and safety, Max. I will do anything for you, all you ever have to do is ask.”   
  
Magnus had tears streaming down his face. How had he ever doubted this man’s heart, even for a moment? He hadn’t noticed Alec lay Max down and tuck him in, so when Alec stepped out of the bedroom he bumped into his husband with a soft grunt of surprise but then he grinned, until he saw Magnus’s tears.   
  
“Mag, what’s wrong? Is he okay?” Alec asked panicked but Magnus grabbed him by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together. Alec grunted then moaned as he gave into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s waist. “Hello,” Alec whispered when Magnus pulled back. Alec reached up and wiped his cheeks softly. “Are you okay,” he asked gently, tugging Magnus’s hand towards their own bedroom, but Magnus stopped him before they fully got there and he kissed Alec again.  Alec chuckled as he pulled away. “That didn’t really answer my question, Babe,” Alec claimed even as he let Magnus kiss him again.   
  
“I missed you, and I love you, and you are more than I ever dreamed of wishing for too,” Magnus breathed as he parted them again. Alec blushed at realizing he’d been heard, but Magnus kissed his hot cheeks affectionately and buried his face in his neck. “What do we need to do to adopt him,” Magnus asked into his skin.   
  
Alec tightened his hold on him. “Gotta talk to the Clave,” he admitted. This caused Magnus to pull back, fear in Alec’s eyes.  
  
“Could they deny us,” Magnus asked, that thought sending dread into his veins. Alec sighed heavily, pressing their foreheads together and brushing their noses against each other.   
  
“Yes, they could. I don’t know that they will. I mean I am the one who found him, the one he’s not absolutely terrified of, but, since when does the Clave care about what’s best for children?”   
  
Magnus blinked rapidly. Honestly since he’d gotten it into this head that this boy would be theirs it never really crossed his mind that the Clave could deny them. They hadn’t had a say since Max was a Downworlder, but since this boy was a Shadowhunter, they got to have an opinion. What if they wanted him to be with two Shadowhunters, or worse, what if they just decided he wasn’t worth the effort of a family and just wanted to train him to be the perfect robot Shadowhunter? No. Alec would never let that happen.   
  
“We could just adopt him, and I’ll deal with the consequences after,” Alec said thoughtfully. Magnus looked at him as he shrugged, “They told me to find him a family. I found him one.”   
  
Magnus hummed and grinned, kissing Alec deeply. “Mmm I love your rebellious side,” he purred, causing Alec to laugh and drag him the rest of the way into their bedroom.   
  
“I’ve been gone four days. We have some catching up to do,” Alec claimed. “And you should probably get the box. After all, I’m a bad boy…”   
  
Magnus groaned. “Lying to the Clave. How many spanks do you think that earns you,” he growled, snapping his fingers, the box appearing on the bed.   
  
“I don’t know, Sir, what do you think,” Alec whispered and Magnus waved his hand to put up an outgoing sound barrier. They didn’t need to traumatize their new son already.   
  
“Oh Alexander, I don’t think you want to know,” Magnus claimed, kissing Alec hard before shoving him on the bed.   
  
“I really do,” Alec cooed and Magnus jumped on the bed, straddling him.   
  
“Then get ready, my little rebel, you’re in for a long night.”


	2. Tucking in Rafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Alec was doing while Magnus was tucking in Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. sorry!

Alec couldn’t help the affectionate smirk that appeared on his face as he and this poor boy went into his new bedroom. Max was stubborn and loud and energetic past what even a rune could provide Alec, but he’d missed his blue boy so much in the past four days. Looking down at the new boy who was looking back at his doorway with confusion and surprise Alec chuckled, the boy looked back at him.   
“It’s a sound barrier spell. Magnus did it so you don’t have to listen to Max yelling,” Alec explained. The little boy tilted his head. Alec saw the question. “Max doesn’t like to go to bed. You may have noticed he likes to run around and has a lot of energy.” He almost got a smile there. “So every night is like this,” Alec said unable to be annoyed at his little boy. “But sleep must be had by all and I can imagine you’re tired. Would you like to get up here and lay down?” 

The boy didn’t move, looking at the bed with confusion on his face. 

“It’s for you,” Alec explained but when the expression of confusion didn’t shift Alec got a knot in his stomach. “Do you know what this is, hijo,” Alec asked, praying the boy nodded. 

Instead his head shifted from side to side and Alec’s stomach jerked in a way that Alec almost felt like he had to vomit. He suppressed it and instead just inhaled deeply. 

“It’s a bed, sweetheart, you sleep on it,” he explained gently. 

The boy narrowed his eyes, taking turns looking at Alec before looking back at the bed. He looked around the room as if looking for where he would actually sleep, but Alec kneeled in front of him, careful not to reach other even though every paternal instinct in him screamed to reach out and hold. 

“You are safe here. No running, no being afraid. We are not going to let anything happen to you,” he promised. 

He knew the child had absolutely no reason to believe him, no reason to trust him. He was chewing furiously on his inner cheek, very clearly a nervous habit. 

“Watch,” Alec suggested as he climbed into the too small bed and put the blankets over himself. “See,” he exaggerated burrowing into the covers before peaking his face out. YES! The corner of the boy’s lips turned up slightly. “Want to try,” Alec offered, getting off the bed and holding the sheet and blanket back. The boy hesitated, looking between Alec and the bed several more times before moving forward.

“Oh, how about we take those shoes off?” 

Alec knew that was very much the wrong thing to say the second he said it. The kid froze like a spooked rabbit and took a step back.  
   
“Wait, wait, okay, you can leave them on, I won’t take them from you,” Alec promised, desperately. 

He didn’t want to be a villain in this child’s head. The boy paused, not moving back any further, but not coming back forward. 

“I promise, we are not going to take what is yours,” Alec swore, taking a step away from the bed and therefore from the kid.

The boy’s sniffled softly and took a step closer to the bed. Alec exhaled in relief; he took this as a huge victory. The boy very slowly crawled onto the bed, touching the sheet and pressing down; his eyes widened with awe, which would be adorable if it weren’t so damn heartbreaking. Very clearly he’d never felt anything so soft. Alec smiled or at least he hoped that’s what his face did, when the boy looked up at him. He assumed it did because the kid laid down carefully, looking down slightly confused at the sheets and comforter before looking up at Alec and reaching out for the blanketing. Alec cautiously reached out and helped him pull it up. They both watched each other like scared puppies, worried one wrong move would send the other away. Or, maybe more accurately in the kid’s case, would make Alec get too close, his touch still too unstable to be welcomed.  
   
Alec gently tucked him in, not touching him, or even coming close to touching him, and the boy appreciated the effort, clearly relaxing slightly when he realized Alec wasn’t forcing anything on him. Alec saw so many scars covering him. It was awful. He, too, was covered in scars, but he’d been fighting demons for years. No child should be so scarred, should have been forced to battle his own demons.  
   
“I’ll be right down the hall, if you need anything. Don’t be afraid to come get me,” Alec offered. “Would you like me to leave this light on?” He flicked a small nightlight that Magnus had thoughtfully built into the room. “Or off,” the boy released a small sound when the light was switched off and Alec flipped it back on, even if the overhead light was still on. “Okay, on,” he said in a calm tone, not wanting the child to think there was anything wrong with wanting lights. “Please, remember, you are safe, nothing bad is going to happen to you here,” he swore and he turned the main light off. He saw the boy jump but once he realized the nightlight was still on, he settled once again, looking around at his new surroundings. Alec watched him for a moment until the boy’s eyes fell on him. “Goodnight, hijo. Dulces sueños.” He whispered and moved to exit the room but a small sound slipped out and Alec could see the boy looking up at him, his eyes wide and pleading but not meeting Alec’s. “You want me to stay until you fall asleep?” The kid looked down, picking out his cuticles before he nodded shyly. Alec smiled and sat in the chair near the bed, “I could sing if you want? I’ll sing you what my mom used to sing me,” he offered. The boy didn’t say anything but Alec figured he’d react if he didn’t like Alec singing so he started softly.  
   
“Baby mine don’t you cry.  
Baby mine dry your eyes,  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part baby of mine…”  
   
Alec hadn’t made it through the second verse before the little boy was asleep, clutching the blanket as if it would be ripped away from him. Alec had to resist the urge to kiss the sleeping boy’s head, as he did Max, but he knew this little boy would wake up at the touch and Alec didn’t want to take that away. He wanted him. He wanted to help this little boy, he needed to teach him that he was loved, that he was cared for, that he was safe. He knew Magnus wanted him to, but he was willing to wait to let his husband work out whatever was going through his mind. He could tell the moment Magnus laid eyes on the little boy his head had started churning, Alec just couldn’t figure out what was occupying his head so completely. Still he knew Magnus would accept the little boy and love him as well as he needed. Another child, even one without the baggage, would be an undertaking, but this one, scared of pretty much everything, flinching away from human contact, silent, he would be so much work. He was already theirs.


End file.
